Some communication networks, may communicate data over a plurality of communication channels.
For example, a cable network may include a cable modulator-demodulator (modem) capable of transferring downstream data, which is modulated over a plurality of downstream channels, from a Cable-Modem-Termination-System (CMTS) to one or more devices (subscriber devices), and transferring upstream data, which is modulated over a plurality of upstream channels, from the devices to the CMTS.